A Story of Friendship, Brent's Story
by luigi400000
Summary: A Character insert of Pokemon Soul Silver. Brent, a Pokemon trainer just starts his journey in hopes of being as good a his Brother Jet. His journey starts in New Bark Town doing a favor for Proffesor Elm.
1. Chapter 1: Run! Pidgeot's Attack!

"And Jet decides to use Scyther!" The announcer said.

"Come on Saber! This guy's nothing!" Jet said to Saber.

"I choose Hitmonchan." Bruno said throwing his Pokeball.

"This will be a One on One Battle! If one of either side's Pokemon can't continue, the battle ends. Jet's Saber gets the first move." the Announcer said later waving his flags down.

"Saber! Use Air Slash!" Jet said.

"Right away!" Saber replied swinging her blades creating large cyclones headed toward the Hitmonchan.

"Block it." Bruno said to Hitmonchan.

"What? How could you block Saber's Air Slash like that!" Jet said.

*Click!* The Screen turned off.

"Brent! You shouldn't sit around and watch TV all day." Brent's Mom said.

"But its Jet, and" Brent said before being cut off.

"Aren't you suppose to go and get you first Pokemon at Elm lab?" Brent's Mom said.

"Yes, but Jet was gonna challenge the" Brent said before getting cut off once more.

"Remember, you need to go on your own journey someday."

"Ok, ok, I'll go." Brent said getting up and walking outside.

-Elm's Lab-

"Ok you three, a Trainer is coming here soon to pick one of you as a starter Pokemon. I need you three to be on your best behavior! Especially you Cyndaquil." Elm asked the three. Cyndaquil let out a small laugh.

"Oh, he's here!"

"Umm… Professor Elm? I'm here to pick a Pokemon." Brent said slightly opening the door.

"Oh, yes! Perfect timing! We have these three Pokemon for you to pick from."

"This Pokemon is Totodile. He's a odd though, he doesn't seem to want to bite everything in sight. But other then that he's a fantastic Water type Pokemon!

This one is Cyndaquil, he's a Fire type Pokemon. He only seems to joke around though.

And this last one is Chikorita! This loyal Pokemon can easily beat any Pokemon with its Grass type moves! So which one do you want? Just touch the Pokeball containing the one you want." Elm explained.

"Umm… All of them seem good… Good thing I thought this over before… So, I feel like my adventure will be the best with this Totodile!

"Good choice! Now would you want me to explain the basics of Pokemon?" Elm asked.

"No, I know a lot about Pokemon from my brother Jet." Brent said.

*Beep! Beep!*

"Oh! It must be a message from Mr. Pokemon!" Elm said running to his Computer.

… … …

"Oh! This is wonderful! Brent can you do a small favor for me?" Elm asked.

"Yes, its fine."

"There is a small house on Route 30, and I need you to pick up a egg for me there." Elm asked.

"Ok. I'll get the egg." Brent said walking out the lab holding Totodile's Pokeball.

"Wait! I almost forgot! You should give a Nickname to your Pokemon!" Elm said running toward Brent.

"Oh, a Nickname? Ok! Lets see… Wave. It fits him." Brent named the Totodile.

"Ok, now your all set! Have a safe trip!" Elm said.

"See you in a bit!" Brent said Running off into Route 29.

-Route 29-

"So, Wave what kinda moves do you have?"

"I know Scratch and Leer." Wave replied.

"Oh, I forgot, I cant understand you. You should have Water Gun because you're a water Pokemon… Right?"

"Nope." Wave replied nodding no.

"Scratch?" Brent asked.

"That's it!" Wave said nodding yes.

"No other moves?" Brent asked.

"Nope. Just Scratch and Leer." Wave replied.

"Ok then, this is a problem, I can only ask you Yes or No questions…" Brent said thinking of a way to change that.

"Whatever, if there's a way, we'll find it out. I'm sure." Brent said looking at Wave walk beside him.

"Right." Wave said as he started to run ahead.

"Wave? Where are you going?" Brent asked and he gave chase.

After a bit of chasing…

"Ah ha! Found you!" Brent said finally finding him eating all the berries off a Oran berry tree.

"So you were hungry? But still, you shouldn't run off like that." Brent said starting to pick a few berries.

"Whoa! Behind you!" Wave said pointing behind Brent.

"What?" Brent said turning only to see a Pidgeot ready to attack Brent.

"These… are your Berries aren't they?…" Brent said slowly backing up.

"Wait I think I can handle this!" Wave said walking up to it.

"Wait! Wave! Stop!" Brent said before Wave got smacked into a Tree.

"Wave we need to run! Hurry!" Brent said waiting for Wave to get up.

"…" Wave didn't reply.

Brent then ran towards Wave and picked him up and ran a fast as he could towards the end of the route, Wave slightly opened his eyes to see Brent holding him running for Wave's safety then passing out once more.

"Almost…. There… Wave,… Please be ok…" Brent said while tired of running.

"Ah! He's right behind us!" Brent said turning around.


	2. Chapter 2: Rattata! Growl!

"Well this is gonna end badly…" Brent said just before a black Pokeball with 2 Yellow stripes hit it.

"Wait, who?" Brent said looking for who though that.

*Ding!*

"Well, um…Thanks? Whoever you are." Brent said trying to thank who though the ball.

-Cherrygrove-

"Ok, may I see your Pokemon?"

"Here you go…" Brent said handing Wave over.

-A Bit Later-

"Thank you for waiting. You Pokemon are fully healed. We hope to see you again!"

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Brent said as he walked out.

-Outside-

"Wave, are you ok?" Brent asked.

"Well now I am anyway. I'm glad we somehow got away." Wave said attempting to sit on Brent head.

"I'm just glad we somehow got away." Brent said picking up Wave and putting him on his Head.

"Hey you!" A old man said running up to Brent.

"Are you a New Trainer?" He asked.

"Yes?" Brent answered.

"Well I'm gonna give you the town tour! Follow me!" He asked.

"This is the Pokemon Center! You can Heal you Pokemon here!"

"This is the Pokemart! You can buy stuff here!"

"This is the entrance to Route 30!"

"This is the Sea as you can See!"

"This is my House!"

"Thank you for watching my tour! You can have this!"

"What is it?" Brent asked.

"It's a Map Card! It lets you see the Johto and Kanto Maps on you Pokegear!"

"Well, Thanks I guess." Brent said Walking into Route 30.

-Route 30-

"My Rattata is one of the top percentage of Rattata!"

"No, my Pidgy is truly the Star here!"

"Rattata is the Best!"

"No! Pidgy is!"

"What's going on here?" Brent asked.

"Well, Joey here thinks his Rattata is better then my Pidgy. (Which it's not!)"

"Cant you decide by a Pokemon Battle?" Brent asked.

"Smart idea! You ready?"

"Yes!"

"Pidgy! Sand attack!"

"Rattata! Growl!"

"Pidgy! Sand attack!"

"Rattata! Growl!"

"What was that?" Wave said Running to a sound he just heard.

"Who are you?" Wave asked to a Zigzagoon waiting for help.

"Yes! Finally! You see, there's this scary trainer after me! And… He was throwing Pokeballs at me! And… And!" He said running in circles fast.

"Whoa, no need to be so hyper. But I know this excellent place you can hide in!" Wave said walking toward Brent, quietly unzipped his Bag, and put the Zigzagoon in it.

"Wave? Where di-? Oh, there you are, Mr. Pokemon should be just up ahead!" Brent said picking up Wave and walking onward.

-Mr. Pokemon's House-

"Oh, you must be Brent! Professor Elm told me about you! You're here for the Egg correct?" Mr. Pokemon asked.

"Yes, But… do you know what's inside this Egg?" Brent asked picking up the Egg.

"No, with my equipment, I cant figure it out. So I thought Elm Would be able to."

"I see."

"Wait, you!" Someone said walking up to Brent.

"My name is Professor Oak. Anyway, You happen to look like a Trainer I know, Now what was his name…? Ah yes! Jet! Do you happen to know him?" Oak asked.

"Jet? I'm his little Brother Brent." Brent answered.

"I here he was coming back here to the Johto, So could you give him this Updated Pokedex next time you see him? Oh, and you can have this one." Oak said handing him two Pokedex's.

"Jet's coming back? Ah, I should get home quick! Come on Wave, lets hurry!" Brent said running out.

-Elm's Lab-

"Professor Elm? I got the Egg!" Brent said opening the door, finding Elm running around being busy around the Lab.

"Oh! Brent! Your back, just put it on that table, I'll just Research later." Elm said.

"So, is that it?" Brent asked.

"An Idea just hit me… Maybe you should try to collect the 8 Badges of Johto!" Elm asked Brent.

"Jet got 8 Badges in Kanto… But am I good enough to get the Johto?" Brent asked.

"Every Pokemon trainer can Train hard, some not much, and some a lot. If you try to be one of those that train hard, you might even surpass your Brother one day!" Elm said in a attempt to make Brent say Yes.

"… Ok, I'll try. Right Wave?" Brent asked.

"All the way!" Wave said jiggling in Brent's arms.

"Oh, and don't forget to Trust and Love you Pokemon!" Elm said as Brent started to walk out of the Lab.

-New Bark Town-

"I should let my Mom know that I'm leaving now…"

-Five Minutes later-

"For the Last time! No! I wont let you do something so dangerous! Out of the Question!" She said.

"But Jet…"

"This isn't about Jet! Its about your safety!"

"Just let him go." Jet said opening the front Door.

"But, what if-"

"I'm ok, aren't I? And all kids have to leave home someday." Jet said before she could finish.

"Ok, Ok… I'm just worried about my little Brent. Here's you Pokegear…" She confessed.

"Brent, see me outside." Jet said walking out.

"Well… Bye Mom, I'll be sure to come back often." Brent said walking outside.

-Outside-

"Thanks Jet… I done know what I would of done…" Brent thanked.

"No problem, I'm just glad to see you start your journey." Jet said.

"But aren't you supposed to be-" Brent tried to say.

"Nah, I lost to Bruno. That dang Hitmonchan can Super Effect EVERYTHING." Jet Complained.

"So what Pokemon do you have?" Brent asked.

"Ah, Just this Scyther behind me. Her name is Saber." Jet introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you Brent, Jet talks about you a lot" Saber said, Bowing.

"That Pokemon next to you… I never saw it before." Jet said surprised the Brent has a Pokemon that he never seen of heard of before.

*Jet Pulls out his Pokedex*

*No data found*

"Whoa, is that thing Rare or what?" Jet questioned.

"Oh! I Forgot! Oak told me to give you this updated Pokedex!" Brent said opening his Bag finding a Zigzagoon inside.

"Hello!" It said as he popped his head out of the Bag.


End file.
